The stabilizer is used for fixing a target object and adjusting its position (e.g. controlling its direction and its rolling and pitching angles), and for stabilizing it at a determined position, so as to achieve a stable and smooth multi-angle shooting. Usually, the target object may be a camera, a mobile phone, etc.
Existing stabilizers usually comprise three orthogonally arranged motors which are perpendicular to each other. The three motors include an X-axis motor which is connected with a carrier for fixing the mentioned target object such as a camera or a mobile phone, a Y-axis motor, and a Z-axis motor. Such orthogonal arrangement of motors may facilitate the adjustment of the gravity center for the stabilizer, but meanwhile, it has a disadvantage in that the use of the photographic equipment may be affected since the screen of the camera or mobile phone may be blocked by the Y-axis motor.